The present invention relates generally to exercise machines of the weight lifting type in which various exercise devices are linked to an adjustable weight stack by means of a pulley and cable system to provide resistance to exercises performed at the various devices. The invention is particularly concerned with a housing for the weight stack of such a machine.
Conventional weight stacks normally comprise a stack of brick-like weights slidably mounted on one or more guide rods extending between the top and bottom of the support frame of the exercise machine. The top of the weight stack is suitably linked to the cable and pulley system connecting the stack to the various exercise devices or stations. Each weight has an opening accessible to the user and a pull pin is inserted in a selected opening to determine how many weights in the stack are to be lifted along the guide rods when a user performs an exercise.
In the past, such weight stacks have been completely open in some cases, but this may potentially case injuries to bystanders. In some machines, the weight stack is enclosed in shields that cover all or a portion of the stack in order to reduce possible injury. However, such shields may limit access to the weights for adjustment purposes. The weight stack, with or without a shield or housing, is normally mounted to the rear of the machine, behind the seat which is used for performing exercises in a seated or reclined position. A problem with mounting the weight stack in line with the exercise position is that downward cables running in front of the weight stack will limit access to the weights. In the past, this problem has been avoided by offsetting either the cables or the weight stack from the center line of the machine. If the weight stack is offset to one side, the cables will not interfere with access. However, this is a more expensive approach and also increases the size of the machine, and thus the floor space needed to accommodate it.
Another prior art solution to the problem of weight stack location has been to locate the stack in-line with the machine, i.e. directly behind a seated user, and to direct the cable path far enough to one side to avoid the weight pinning area. However, this is not desirable since cable should run on center for smoother operation and longer life. Another prior art solution is to mount the weight stack so that the pinning area faces backwards, away from the machine, to avoid any cable interference. This also increases floor space requirements to accommodate the machine, since sufficient space must be left behind the machine to provide the user with access to the pinning area for adjustment of the weight or resistance. Thus, the machine cannot be positioned against a wall.